Jin Daisenkō
Ten Wizard Saints |previous affiliation= Unknown |occupation= One of the Rune Knights Captain Future Head of the Daisenkō Clan Super-Soldier Member of the Ten Wizard Saints Technician for the Magic Council |previous occupation= Suzaku Student at La Pucelle |team= |previous team= Suzaku Household at La Pucelle |partner= Argo Hiyamori Haruto Tsukaimei (On occasions) Kairi Chiyami (On occasions) |previous partner= Deen Lhant |base of operations= Hargeon |status= Active |relatives= Daisenkō Clan (Family) Zariyana Lustfield (Cousin) Kairi Chiyami (Surrogate Sister/Future Sister-in-Law) Argo Hiyamori (Surrogate Brother/Future Brother-in-Law) Haruto Tsukaimei (Surrogate Brother) Undine Hoshikagumi (Future Mother-in-Law) |magic= Light Magic Ring Magic High Speed Nullification Magic |weapons= Midgard (神光の保護武器 (ミッドガルド) Middogarudo; Old Norse for "Middle Enclosure", Japanese for "Protective Arms of the Divine Light") Bestial Rage Driver Arms Weapon: Rampaging Axe |soul armour name='Soul Armour Knight Trobolla' (神鎧纏最高戦士今後運命 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト・トロボーラ) Sōru Āmā Naito Toroboura; lit. meaning "God-Armour-Clad Supreme Warrior Forthcoming Destiny") |soul armour image = }} Jin Daisenkō (仁戴閃光, Daisenkō Jin) is a supporting character that appears in S2 of Daybreak: A Change in Perspective; he serves as one of the driving forces behind Argo's actions. Not only that, he's seen as the comic-relief character of the series, at least one of them anyways — his antics always ends him being some sort of comical situation of sorts, whether it was intended or accidental. Hailing from the infamous Daisenkō Clan — which excels in all form of military combat, he is one of the top-foremost technicians of the Magic Council, helping them develop and enact various projects on their behalf, and acts as one of its Rune Knight Captains. He's the best friend and surrogate brother of Argo Hiyamori; the two sharing many similarities as seen & mentioned in various parts of the storyline. By extension, he's the surrogate brother to both Kairi Chiyami — the top-student at La Pucelle, and Haruto Tsukaimei — a member of the Ten Wizard Saints and a fellow Rune Knight, respectively; he cherishes them as if they were his own family. He's also the Kōhai (後輩, lit. "Junior") of Deen Lhant, who acts as his mentor from time-to-time; the two share a close bond of sorts. It's later revealed in the story that he's the cousin of the illustrious Zariyana Lustfield, their families related by marriage which happened somewhere in the past. In contrast with his goofy & happy-go-lucky persona, he's been recognized and feared by many within the storyline, recorded to be one of the more powerful fighters; he's able to perform feats that are normally considered to be inhuman. This is evident by his status of Super Soldier (超兵, Chōhei); he went through the same procedure that Argo went through — funded by the upper echoleon of the Magic Council, but his was done to a lesser-degree on his wishes because of he stated that he wanted to enhance certain aspects of his being. His infamous status gained him various titles; this includes titles such as "Explosive Light Fist Master" (爆光拳達人, Bakukōken Tatsujin) — which is based on his usage of two magics simultaneously in-order to enhance his fighting style, making it one of the most deadly in the series, and "White Horseman of Unholy Conquest" (不浄戦の白騎士, Fujōsen no Byakishi) for leaving a trail of destruction wherever he goes & against whomever he fights. His most prominent title, however, derives from his complete and utter mastery over the martial arts; it's one that's frequently mentioned in the series by enemies & allies alike. Dubbed as the current era's "Greatest Martial Artist of Heaven & Earth" (天下一武道家, Tenkaichi Butōka), being the title's sixth and youngest wielder, it's said that his skills are unmatched by any. Thus, he's revered by many in said world. Though rarely, there have been those that dared challenge him in order to claim the title for themselves & boost their prestige, only to end up defeated later on. Jin's been known to gain many enemies & made many allies over the course of his career; some of them are from various other countries. Like Argo, he could effortlessly stand up to the likes of the Zodiac Knights & other dangerous individuals of the same level. He's also a graduate of La Pucelle, being its previous top-student before his recruitment; he's also the most recognized Suzaku-class student ever birthed within the school's history because of his various achievements. Thus, all the students in that household gave him the title "King of the Vermillion Birds" (朱雀王, Suzakuō), which was done much to his embarrassment. For his various deeds done in the name of the Magic Council, along with his unwavering courage & high intelligence, he was promoted to the rank of Wizard Saint, thus becoming one of the Ten Wizard Saints like Argo & Haruto — something he's been desperately working toward, not wanting to be in the shadows of his two fellow compatriots. On a side-note, he knows the existence of the Soul Armours, its bearers, & their main purposes — mainly from fairy tales & Argo's various rants; he secretly wishes to become one, as his dream is become a Grand Hero of Justice. He seems to admire them in a similar manner to that of a child, something he's been either comically tormented for and/or scolded for by other individuals within the council. Like Argo, he tends to help out Team Daybreak in various cases, seeing them as upstanding individuals; this holds true specifically for Tsuruko Sejren — taking an advert interest in her & her ideology. His dream later comes true; through a sequence of unfortunate events, in an attempt to gain better offensive measures for future threats, he obtains a Soul Armour from Undine. This came at the request of Argo & the others, seeing him as a necessary future element to their overall plans, unbeknownst to the young man. When donning it, Jin calls himself Soul Armour Knight Trobolla (神鎧纏最高戦士今後運命 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト・トロボーラ) Sōru Āmā Naito Toroboura; lit. meaning "God-Armour-Clad Supreme Warrior Forthcoming Destiny"); he can now live out his most heart-filled desire. He's gained even more power to aid & protect those precious to him. He later introduces Argo to his cousin, Zariyana Lustfield — the future matriarch of the Lustfield Family. The two are later engaged to each other through an arranged political marriage on the orders of the Magic Council; this is to ensure the Lustfield Family is assimilated into the council itself, possessing the funds needed to continue their various projects and possessing members who could be potential Rune Knights. This would technically make him Argo's future brother-in-law, and by extension, Kairi, and the son-in-law of Undine; it's something that excites him to no ends. He also becomes acquainted with Oz Feyginmore — one of the Magic Council's most primary benefactors, the two sharing a close relationship of sorts. Appearance Jin is described on many occasions as either "handsome" or "sexy" on many instances; his background and his intellect tends to play on this, further boosting his overall appeal in the eyes of those that either know him or have met him for the first time. In fact, when he was still at La Pucelle, he was always part of the "in-group", his looks being one of the many determining factors of this. When Deen first met him, he described him as a "typical bishōnen", denoting to the fact that Jin is a person who's known solely for his looks — something that tends to be disproven later on, as he has other contributing qualities that make him a unique individual. Like Argo, an individual of equal attractiveness, he tends to attract the attention of several characters within the series, despite them having interests in other people. Also, like Argo, he's been featured multiple times in Sorcerer's Magazine, being highly ranked in the Top Five of “''Mage you want to have as a Boyfriend''”; unlike the former, however, he's actually oblivious to it; it's something that's seen in a comical light, as its pointed out to him multiple times by either Argo or Deen only to forget it either five or ten minutes later. It should be noted that, like Argo, he has a remarkable air of confidence and stoicism surrounding him; this tends to clash with him characteristically on many cases, unlike the former. However, it's because of this trait that the two are so friendly with other. It's known that Jin had a difficult childhood; he was constantly training to become strong, meeting up to his clan's expectations, despite him being a prodigy in his own right. He went through harsh trials & tribulations all of his life, some of which he personally believed that would kill him many times over. But with perseverance, with some overwhelming support from his loved ones, he survived. This later moved into his days spent as a Suzaku student at La Pucelle and going through the harsh training of the Rune Knights, eventually becoming its captain in due time. All these experiences are reflected on his overall appearance — one befitting someone of his kind. He possesses a heightened physical stature — one that easily rivals Argo's very own, which adds to the air of intimidation that surrounds him; he's shown to be a very well-built & muscular young man. He holds a broad build, with a full set of muscles around his abdomen, back, and arms, but most evidently his legs, which are rarely revealed to anyone thanks to his choice of clothing. After his modifications into a Super Soldier, which was done on the orders of both his family & upper echelons of the Magic Council in order to further improve his overall stature in an attempt of turning him into the perfect fighter, he's become a bit more muscular than before; however, it's not really noticeable, still looking the same as before. Even Argo noted that he hasn't change much when he first saw him after going through such a procedure. Jin possesses cream-colored skin, which is noted to be a bit rough, which is expected given what he went through, and possesses black-colored hair which brushes near his silver-colored eyes. He's bespectacled, thus tends to wear glasses from time-to-time; it should be noted that he's usually seen without it because he prefers to wear contacts. Locked within them is that of conviction and passion, constantly wanting to improve himself on a daily basis — becoming even stronger than before. A comical note made by Undine on many occasions is that, like Haruto and Argo, he's *ehem* "well-endowed" — something that she makes fun of for all three of them; she found out this fact when she performs monthly exams on them in-order to check up on her children/test subject's overall health amongst other things. This is ironic as Undine isn't considered to be Jin's actual parent, although she treats him as such for obvious reasons. It seems that, like the other two, he gets flustered when she brings up this topic — especially in-front of Kairi, who's clueless on what she means; either he or the other two would often try to shift the subject, much to her amusement. It's known that like Argo & Kairi, he wears two sets of attire throughout the series; they both possess a sense of practicality while having some sort of fashion sense to them. The first is for work; it's usually the one he's seen in the most. Consisting of a dark sleeveless tank-top that goes right up to his neck, which shows much of his muscular frame specifically his chest and abdomen, he wears a white jacket, with three badges, one of which appears to be the insignia of his clan. It's considered to be one of his most priceless pieces of his clothing, as it was made for him by his now-deceased mother. He tends to take care of it above all of his other clothing; it's made from an extremely tough & durable material, thus it's very hard to damage it. He also wears a pair of dark-brown pants which, when stuffed in his laced, single-strapped combat-boots and gathered at his upper part of his legs, produces a "ballooning effect". It's topped off with a dark grey clipped, black belt & a pair of dark-colored fingerless gloves. Overall, he takes the appearance of a true military man, one dedicated to his job. Ironically enough, it's been noted by several individuals, specifically Deen himself, that him & Argo dress alike — something said much to their obliviousness and later their embarrassment; given that the two are best friends, they don't seem care; in-fact, it only brought them closer. His second attire is seen for when he hangs out or when he has free-time. This attire tends to fit him more characteristically, making him look more like a "high-school delinquent", if any. It consists of a white shirt — with ragged edges near the bottom, a dark-colored stylized jacket with various white-linings and orange interior, having gold buttons near the bottom and gold medallion on the popped-up collar, a dark-colored pair of jeans stylized in the same fashion as his jacket except that it has a yellow interior instead of orange, the bottoms slightly rolled up, a pair of silver-colored socks and topped off with a pair of fashionable sneakers; oddly enough, these have Lacrima imbued into them. It's unknown whether this was done on purpose or if they actually serve some sort of purposes. Only Jin knows the answer to that question. Like in his first attire, Jin also wears a pair of dark-colored fingerless gloves that are designed in the similar fashion as his jacket and pants. Also, in some cases, he's seen with a pair of crimson-tinted sunglasses, which normally sits on top of his head. This outfit is combat-oriented, being the same level as his first one; if he gets into any trouble, he can fight freely without being limited by his clothing in any way, shape, or form. It's known that for comical persons, whenever Jin gets into any form of trouble with another characters, does anything ridiculous, or feels any form of comical emotions, he turns droopy and super deformed, which is strangely designed after a tare panda. He tends to be the same size as an average baby in this state and everything about him tends to lean towards the concepts of "cute" and "cuddly". He tends to be comically beaten up by either Undine, Kairi, Argo, or Deen whilst in this state, which he would then comically cry to Haruto in most cases; because of the latter's personality, he would often comfort him than gently chastise him for his actions, only to be chastise himself by the others for shielding him very often, which would become somewhat of a running gag in the series. To further the comical purposes of this state, Jin can fit into the tightest of places, run super fast, and is very durable — only crying in certain instances when struck hard enough. It's noted that he tends to travel either in someone's arms or on top of their head whilst in this state; the common person exposed to this is either Kairi, who's often expressed her annoyance at this — telling him to act his age, Haruto — who doesn't really mind but tends to get flustered at times because it happens randomly, thus tells Jin at times to give him some sorta sign before doing it so he won't be caught off-guard, or Argo — who usually doesn't care as he's his best friend. He's noted to be incredibly squishy like a plushy, thus he feels very soft and comfortable when he's hugged or squeezed as noted by several of the people he encounters in the storyline. Personality History Equipment & Inventions Midgard (神光の保護武器 (ミッドガルド) Middogarudo; Old Norse for "Middle Enclosure", Japanese for "Protective Arms of the Divine Light") is the signature weapon of Jin; it was of his own creation, generated after hearing of the Divine Tools from one of Argo's many rantings. Jealous of the fact that Argo got a leg-up on him via. weaponry, he decided to create his own; he based it off of his own vast knowledge. During his time at La Pucelle, Jin was hailed as one of the greatest technological & weapons experts there is, so much so that he's familiar with the designs of any known weapon — he can use it to their full capacity; this isn't typical, coming from one of the most-renown combat-based families known in Earthland, whose generation of clan members joined the greatest of military armies and factions, later becoming the greatest of military leaders and politicians. When he joined the Rune Knights, he was their weapons technician before becoming a captain; thus, creating high-tech & fixing weapons were but a mere breeze to him. After closely analyzing his own fighting style and observing his magics, he decided the type of weapon he wanted to create. However, he needed a model. Going to Undine for advice & more information, the head scientist gave her a data disk containing information of all the Divine Tools — specs, background, abilities, the whole nine; this was thanks for being such long-term friends with Argo, giving him the peace of mind he so desperately desired for quite a while. Accessing the disk at the nearest terminal, he flipped through the list of Divine Tools until he encountered the one he desired — Ryūsenga, the Divine Tool of Explosions. This weapon fit all the requirements. After studying the specs for hours on end and gaining access to the materials needed via. Undine's graces, he spend exactly three days working and properly refining the weapon that'll make him Argo's equal. The end result were phenomenal; he had finally succeeded in his goal. Taking the form of bracelets at first, but when activated at will, they cover Jin's hands and forearm as gauntlets. The gauntlets have a silver color witha crimson tint to them; it should be noted that they're made from Orichalcum, the hardest known metal in the Daybreakverse, making it nigh indestructible and extremely durable; however, with enough force, the gauntlets can be damaged to some extent; this has yet to remain seen, as no one has been able to damage them thus far. The shells wrapped around it are green and orange, created using the same material; they act as single barrel shotguns, which are fired with a piston mechanism. Each magazine consists of 24 shells, giving 48 shots in total when both gauntlets are fully loaded; once these shells have been spent, they will regenerate with time when magical power is flowed into them; another viable option is that Jin can carry spares in-case he runs out, which he does. In order to be activated, Jin programmed the pistons to go up and down in a cylinder built-into the gauntlets; when it is up, magical energy contained in the shells wrapped around the gauntlets is injected and ignited by the reaction between Midgard and the magical energy. This causes the magical energy to build up and explode once it is ejected from the gauntlets, transforming into beams of energy which possess impressive piercing power and swiftness. Jin also programmed it to utilize either incendiary or explosive rounds, as they generate a sort of flame effect after being fired, often blasting enemies far backward. They are also incredibly powerful, as a single punch from Jin knocked an entire surface on a random battlefield outwards in a wave-like quake movement, knocking multiple foes off their feet with ease; this was done during his initial test-run, which produced multiple positive results. Interestingly enough, Midgard also has the ability to absorb magical power from the area in order to drastically increase Jin's attack and defense power by an inhuman amount, enough that he can one-hit-kill certain foes. Despite this, the ability cannot be employed simultaneously with other abilities; it's either attack or defense, not both. When he showed off these weapons in a excited fashion to Argo, the former was comically shocked to see how much damage they inflicted. However, he was also happy knowing that his best friend increased his strength even further. When the two tested their weapons against one another, it's found out that Argo's weapon is a bit more powerful; this is typical as it's a Divine Tool despite its re-modifications. However, Argo still recognizes Jin's genius in creating such weapons, openly stating that his intellect might be comparable to that of his foster mother's — it was something that made Jin blush in embarrassment, saying that the former still surpasses him by leaps and bounds; it was merely derived from his knowledge of various types of weaponry as he further commented. This weapon is the signature of Jin's; he's able to use it in-tandem with his other magic, allowing to deal heavy blows to his opponents and maximizing any and all of his destructive power. is the name of the known realm where human beings reside in Old Norse Mythology; it's also considered to be one of the Nine Worlds. :*'Laser Sword Function': Something that Jin personally installed into Midgard, his weapon can create a blade made from pure eternano from its person at any given time. This is done through the activation of a program that Jin created to better suit his fighting style. The blade is known to be very sharp, as the energies surrounding its edge vibrate at the same frequency as a chainsaw. This lets it cut through even the most durable of materials with little difficulty. He mainly uses this function when dealing with bladed opponents, wanting an opportunity to outmatch them in an even fight. :*'Built-In Monitor': Another function of Midgard that Jin installed through the use of a datachip he obtained from Undine. It's also considered to be his most useful. By tapping a few invisible buttons located on Midgard's surface, Jin is able to access an Archive-based monitor that allows him to perform certain functions Some of them include communication with his allies, searching for information, de-coding and hacking various software, and remote control access to his inventions. However, it's not meant for battle-use, unlike the original Archive. One can see it as a personal computer if anything, something that Jin and Argo both attest to at times. This can be further proven as the screen is noted to be a bit smaller than the normal Archive screen. Jin's Keepsake: This badge is a gift from Argo upon the former's successful modifications to become a Super Soldier, brought from one of the antique shops near Hargeon; it also one of the symbols of their deep relationship they have with each other. Colored gold and taking the form of a small, but wide pentagram-shaped medallion, it has the design of a dark-colored skull in the center with four dark-colored bars extending from its being, reaching the for corner-most sections. It's connected by a thin yet durable silver-chain crafted through the use of Argo's Iron-Make; he either keeps it attached to his pants or hangs it around his neck like a piece of jewelry. It's known that Jin always keeps it on his person, never losing sight of it; it's a rarity to see him without it. Oddly enough, it's very receptive to Eternano and other forms of energy, absorbing it and storing it inside its person for later uses; however, since the device is small, it can only hold so much at once. He even stated that its one of his most prized possessions. It later becomes the focal point of his Soul Armour transformation; through it, he becomes Soul Armour Knight Trobolla. Synopsis Magics & Abilities Quotes *''"But Argo~! It wasn't my fault! Y'see it wouldn't have happened if she wasn't being "that gal". Y'know, the one that's always annoying and has to be the center of attention. But it's kinda your fault too since you were there and laughing at that the entire time! So~, there's that. I guess...... IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"'' — Jin's comical quip in one of his casual arguments with his best friend. *''"There are certain topics that I see as inconsequential or have some sorta potential behind them. This is because they either have no true value to them or they could develop as time goes on. It extends to anything really; if it doesn't pertain to my interests in some way, then it has no true value. The opposite is true. As evil and jaded as that may sound, it's the truth."'' — Jin talking about his point-of-view on certain topics. *''"Well.... if you sooo~ curious about it, why don't I just show you?! But just to let you know, the moment you do I suggest you duck. When I turn left, I don't wanna smack you with it. I'm not gonna be accused of some overly sinful and perverse act. It's not really my style. I mean think my reputation here. If it ever gets out, I might lose my job and my & my family's social standing will plummet considerably. Y'know, because I represent them and all that shit. Now, are still curious to see it after all that I just told you?'' — Jin's smartass comment towards Undine when she casually talks about something perverted. *''"C'mon~! Don't be such a stickler, Kairi-chan! At least lemme get one stinking sweet! I haven't had any like in a minute! What if it was you and your stuffed animals you seem to adore? I wouldn't wanna deprive you of that, now would you? Please, for the love for all that is sweet and full of yum-yums, don't be "that chick" — the one that acts like a spoiled prick. How about this? If you let me get it, I'll let you do anything you want to me. And I do mean anything. So how about it, nee nee?"'' — Jin comically showing his immaturity towards Kairi when wanting sweets. *''"Hey bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing to that person?! Did they do anything to you?! I suggest you leave them be, pack your shit, and scram! Now! Go to the scum-infested hole you crawled out of. If you don't, I assure you of one thing: you demise will be imminent! Y'know what, fuck it. I'm pissed off as it is; it's all your fault. If you hadn't shown your face and do what you just did, you might've lived longer! But no, you had to pull this stupid crap. Now prepare yourself. When I'm done, you will wish you had come into existence....!"'' — Jin's anger when a member of the Zodiac Knights hurts a civilian; he eventually challenges him to a fight. *''"There are only a few people who have earned my respect; I recognize them as extraordinary beings. But there are two who constantly capture my amazement time and time again. The first is my superior and the current head of the Rune Knights — Deen-senpai. Even though he has no magical power to speak of, he has the skills to outdo any mage; he proves that magic isn't all as cracked up as we tend to make it out. Not only that, he has great leadership skills and is truly kind and compassionate to those under him. He's the perfect model for all aspiring knights and mages everywhere. The second is the adviser at La Pucelle; from what Undine's telling me, he came from the Sengoku Era and is friends with Giselle Mercury-san. His name is Zanma-san. He's very honorable and chivalrous; he deeply respects those around him and defends the innocent from harm. He trusts his comrades and always looks out for them. Despite this unfamiliarity with this world, it doesn't impede his skills. I heard his swordsmanship is like poetry in motion — lethal yet elegant, having the strength to fell any individual that stands against him. These two, they're the perfect people to look up to in my opinion. To think that they're on the same team as Tsuruko-san. I wonder if they are friends with each other? Man, I wish I could be close friends with both of them! They're both swell guys to hang out with if you ask me."'' — Jin showing his admiration & high-held respect towards his superior & his idol in a conversation. *''"I see..... This kid has lots of potential ahead of him. He has incredible amounts of strength. Almost rivals mine's and Argo's respectively. Not only that, he's quick on his feet. He can also take a hard punch and act like it was a mosquito bite. What's more, despite being a brutish fighter, he's intellectual; he can come up with a plan of attack if the need arises. Damn, this guy is almost well-rounded. And to think that he's a Suzaku-class student, those who specialize in pure offense, like I used to be. I can tell that those who go up against him will have a difficult time beating them; he doesn't make things easy for an opponent — regardless of who they are. But most of all, he's caring at his core despite his somewhat icy demeanor; he would risk his life in order to save and protect his comrades & loved ones. I swear, we will fight one day; when that happens, one of us might get killed. But for now, he can get stronger. A lot stronger. It was the same way with me when I first joined the Rune Knights."'' — Jin talking about Gary Straights after analyzing his combat-strength. Navigation Category:Daybreak characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Martial Artist Category:Scientists Category:Scientist Category:Original Characters Category:Magic Council Category:Light Magic User Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Anti-Hero Category:Soul Armour Knight Category:Nullification Magic User Category:Alphy's Character Lineup